With the rapid development of global economic technology, the popularizing rate of cars is greatly increased. However, the traffic casualty accidents caused correspondingly are also greatly increased. The safety of the car has been a main index to measure the value of the car. Specially, the anti-collision performance (frontal collision) is even the important guarantee of the safety of the car. At present, the collision safety system of the car with mature configuration is mainly composed of a safety belt and a supplementary restraint system, which increases the protection ability to the driver and passenger to a certain extent. However, the current car collision standard is basically measured according to a condition of about 80 km/h speed per hour, but the speed per hour of most injury accidents caused by collision is actually more than 80 km/h. Therefore, the practicability of the anti-collision index is very limited. Consequently, a challenge on the safety of the collision at the speed per hour of more than 80 km/h is presented.
Data shows that, collision injury of the car mainly has two types: one is the injury caused by severe transformation of the car body under the impact of an external force, which hits against and squeezes the bodies of the driver and passenger; and the other is that the speed of the car in a high-velocity motion is reduced to zero in a relatively short period and in a condition of rest after collision, so as to generate a huge accelerated speed, which leads to viscera damage of the human body to cause the death.